


Hideaway

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1kWarnings: none
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Hideaway

Today really wasn’t your day.

It seemed like everything and everyone was out to get you. Because of the busy holiday season, your boss made you take on extra tasks at the office, having to work through your lunch break and even staying late past your scheduled shift. Needless to say, you were exhausted and in desperate need of food. Just as you were packing up your things to leave, your phone vibrated in your pocket. Pulling it out, you opened the message.

_**Binnie:** Are you off yet?_

**_Me:_ ** _Packing up now_

**_Binnie:_ ** _Good, come to the dorms_

Sending your boyfriend a quick “ _okay_ ”, you slung your bag over your shoulder and exited the building as you walked to your car. Unlocking it, you tossed the bag into the passenger seat before sliding in behind the wheel. The moment you sat down, you sighed, rolling your head side to side to relieve some of the ache in your muscles, or at least you tried to. Starting the car, you set out on your way to the boys’ dorm, fully prepared to raid their kitchen and sleep on the couch as soon as you arrived.

About twenty or so minutes later, you parked your car in front of the building, grabbing your bag before heading to their dorm. Standing in front of their door, you fished for your set of keys inside your bag but came up empty handed. _I must’ve left them at home_ , you thought to yourself as you sighed. Raising your hand, you knocked softly on the door. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a cheerful Seungmin.

“Hi Y/N!!” Seungmin grinned at you, you returned his smile.

“Hi Minnie.” Seungmin stood to the side, allowing you to enter as he shut the door behind you. You were immediately greeted by the rest of the boys, who all sat around the kitchen eating. Each acknowledging your presence with a smile and a “hello” as they shoveled food into their mouths. You noticed one particular boy’s absence as you frowned slightly.

“Where’s Bin?” You asked no one in particular. Jisung nodded his head towards the living room as you bowed to the boys before turning on your heel to go find your boyfriend. Entering the room, your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked at your boyfriend, his back turned towards you.

“What are you doing?” The sound of your voice surprised Changbin as he jumped in fear and dropped the blanket on the ground.

“God you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in” Changbin said, picking up the dropped blanket and walking over to where you stood in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a hug before kissing your temple. You smiled into his chest before pulling away.

“What’s all this?” You asked. Changbin flashed you a bright smile before grabbing your hand, pulling you towards the center of the living room where he had blankets draped into a makeshift fort.

“It’s for you” Changbin admitted proudly, lifting the blanket to create an entrance for the fort, “look inside.”

You crouched down to peer inside before a gasp escaped you. You looked inside with awe, admiring all the hard work Changbin had put into creating this for you. Inside the fort lay blankets scattered on the ground with a cluster of pillows for you to lay comfortably against. Hanging above your heads were christmas lights to illuminate the inside, creating a soft glow. To bring it all together, Changbin’s laptop sat at the front with a basket of snacks next to it, your favorite snacks to be specific.

“Why did you do this?” You turned to Changbin and asked. He had been watching you the whole time.

“When you called me earlier in the day to tell me you were staying late, you sounded like you were on the verge of tears so I knew you were having a bad day” Changbin told you, “I wanted to make it better.”

Changbin reached a hand out, using his thumb to wipe the stray tear that had fallen past your cheek. You hadn’t even realized you were crying until then. You leaned your head into his palm as you looked up at him.

“Thank you” you whispered quietly. Leaning closer, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to display your gratitude towards his kind gesture. Just as you were leaning back, the blanket used to cover the entrance of the fort was lifted back, revealing a smiling Jeongin.

“Here you go Hyung,” Jeongin handed Changbin two pizza boxes.

“Where’s the-“ Before Changbin could finish, Hyunjin appeared next to Jeongin with a bag full of drinks, handing it to him. “Thanks.”

Jeongin dropped the blanket, hiding the two of you away from the rest of the boys once again. You remained silent the entire time, watching the interaction between the boys. When Changbin turned back to face you, a smile was plastered across his face.

“I knew you’d be hungry so I ordered your favorite.” Your heart swelled with affection as you fought back more tears.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best?” You said fondly. Changbin just winked at you, causing you to giggle as you grabbed one of the pizzas from his hands.

“All the time my love.” Changbin pulled his laptop closer as you both got settled comfortably against the mountain of pillows that he had placed inside. With pizza boxes on your laps, Changbin handed you one of the drinks. You watched as he typed something, jumping in excitement when you saw the words “The Good Wife” appear on the screen, nearly tossing your pizza onto the floor.

“Favorite food, favorite show, and favorite boy- what more could I ask for?” You told him. He just smiled, leaning over to kiss you before pulling back and pressing play on the show. Grabbing a slice of your pizza, you leaned against Changbin shoulder, eyes focused on the laptop. The stress from the day was easily forgotten as you relaxed in the presence of your boyfriend and his thoughtful creation- your own little _hideaway_.


End file.
